


Finders Keepers, Losers Reapers

by deLoonii



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Altered Mental States, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Other, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Size Difference, Vault Monster Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deLoonii/pseuds/deLoonii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He, it Rhys reminded himself, stood a good head taller than the lanky vault hunter. It was broader but more humanoid than any type of monster Rhys had encountered through his travels. Its skin was tinted purple with deep grey patches of what Rhys could only assume were scales running along its arms, hips, and legs. Its tail was long enough to reach the ground and curl slightly, the same scale pattern adorning its surface. Its arms were crossed over its chest, the tips of obsidian claws tapping against its forearm. Rhys moved his gaze up from the creature’s hands to its face. He had heard legends of monsters that were able to morph their features, lulling their prey into a false sense of safety. Rhys knew he was anything but safe as he stared up at the visage of Handsome Jack.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Vault Monster Jack and Rhys smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finders Keepers, Losers Reapers

**Author's Note:**

> I am a dirty, dirty sinner. This started from conversations on Skype and Jen and Steven's awesome Vault Monster designs.   
> This took longer to write than I originally anticipated but it's done and I don't hate it sooo.... *thumbs up*

It was supposed to be an _easy_ hunt. Fiona and Sasha had procured the key with almost no fuss and only minimal bloodshed. Vaughn had been more than pleased when they said they hadn’t had to kill anyone. It was cutting into their budget having to clean up for Fiona’s way of ‘handling’ things. Rhys was just happy they had the key.

_The Vault of the Paramour,_ one of the few Vaults that was even less known about than others. Paramour led the little team to draw their own conclusions. Yvette had been convinced that they were going to find something that would put ENGORGE to shame, Sasha had hedged her bets with an Eridian Kama sutra, and Fiona was just hoping the damn thing was real. Rhys honestly couldn’t blame her skepticism, this was exhausting work that didn’t have much of a payout a lot of the times.

That had all been well and good until they actual _got_ to the damn thing.

The key’s map had been surprising straight-forward (which made Fiona even more skeptical that the thing was authentic). Rhys had been the one who spotted the entrance, grabbing his stun baton and heading out of the caravan. With everyone in tow, Rhys was sure they weren’t going to have any trouble getting the Vault open. And they didn’t, until Rhys took his first step inside. The floor let out from under him and he was falling. He could hear everyone yelling his name and he even reached out his bionic hand to try and catch Vaughn’s outstretched arm.

 

 

To say he was shocked that he was alive at the end of the fall was an understatement. He could still hear Vaughn’s voice and he called up, assuring the smaller man that he was, indeed, still breathing. He wasn’t without injury though. His cybernetic had taken the brunt of the fall, leaving it hanging useless at Rhys’ side. That pretty much DQ’ed trying to climb back up. The hunter glanced around the cavern he was stuck in, finding no visible way out except for up. He was stuck down here until the others were able to either climb down or find another way in.

Dragging himself to his feet, much to his body’s protest, Rhys began to wander around. There was some light emanating from crystalline stalactites, bathing the whole of the antre in a faint pink pastel. It would be soothing if it weren't for Rhys’ current predicament. Several different forms of flora littered the ground, tendrils of ivy climbing up the rocks and walls. Rhys turned away from the flowers, catching sight of a large pool. That explained how the plants were flourishing. He meandered over to the water’s edge, crouching down and scanning the ebony depths. Though it seemed unnaturally dark, Rhys’ ECHOeye didn’t detect any toxins or other poisons. He wasn’t sure he was willing to risk it regardless. He had learned that practically every fauna and flora on Pandora was trying to kill him. Vault monsters were excellent examples to that fact.

With a long sigh, Rhys stood up again and rubbed the connection between his flesh and the cybernetic. Without power, the appendage was heavy to the point of pain. He was sure he wasn’t going to be leaving any time soon, so he began to unbutton his shirt to remove the arm. He pulled his travel unlock tool from his pack, checking to make sure everything had made it through the fall. Save for a few squished protein bars, everything was still in working order. Small victories, he supposed.

Once his arm was off, Rhys walked back toward the plants growing along the edges of the various rocks and stalagmites. He scanned each of them over, though he found no information about them in his databases. He wasn’t willing to risk taking samples, settling instead to take pictures of each plant. The electric clicks of his ECHOeye drowned out the sounds of water shifting behind him.

It wasn’t until Rhys finished taking pictures that he heard the noises. He whirled toward the sound, nearly colliding with the _thing_ behind him. He didn’t have time to grab his baton out of his bag before the creature shoved him down into the flowers he had been photographing moments before. Rhys’ heterochromatic eyes shot up, meeting the monster’s sable orbs. The beast began taking form, shaping itself before Rhys’ gaze. All breath left the amber haired man when the its form solidified.

He, _it_ Rhys reminded himself, stood a good head taller than the lanky vault hunter. It was broader but more humanoid than any type of monster Rhys had encountered through his travels. Its skin was tinted purple with deep grey patches of what Rhys could only assume were scales running along its arms, hips, and legs. Its tail was long enough to reach the ground and curl slightly, the same scale pattern adorning its surface. Its arms were crossed over its chest, the tips of obsidian claws tapping against its forearm. Rhys moved his gaze up from the creature’s hands to its face. He had heard legends of monsters that were able to morph their features, lulling their prey into a false sense of safety. Rhys knew he was anything but safe as he stared up at the visage of Handsome Jack, nearly flawless to the real thing. The only difference was its ‘mask’. In the stead of clasps, two horns protruded from the mask like a bastardized Onimen. The beast’s eyes seemed to glow like the crystals of the cavern, boring into Rhys’ very soul. It stepped forward, looming over the hunter.

An inhuman growl curled from its lips before it opened its mouth. “You’re not supposed to be here.”

It sounded just like him. A perfect mimic of the Hyperion CEO’s voice. Rhys backed himself further into the plants, coughing as pollen filled his lungs. The monster crouched down and tipped its head curiously at him. Its hand reached out, crawls curling around the Vault hunter’s neck. Rhys whined and grabbed the creature’s wrist instinctively, though it wasn’t trying to squeeze the life out of him yet. He was sure that was going to change soon.

“How did you get down here?” It asked, clawed thumb running along the pulse point of Rhys’ neck.

Rhys pointed his finger up toward the hole he had fallen through, “T-there…”

The creature looked up and frown deeply. Rhys tried to move back again. His back hitting against a large rock, another burst of pollen clouding the air. Black eyes snapped back to stare at Rhys, its fingers curling tighter around his neck. A small whine bubbled from the hunter’s throat, cheeks heating at the intensity of the beast’s gaze. It shifted forward, effectively pinning Rhys to the rock. The longer their eyes were locked, the more Rhys became sure that

the monster could read his mind. It copied Handsome Jack’s smile, flirtatious and oh so dangerous as it leaned more into Rhys’ space.

“Won’t be long now, kiddo.” It purred, removing its clawed hand away from Rhys neck to press it against the rock beside his head.

Rhys was about to ask what wouldn’t be long when his stomach dropped. Arousal punched into him violently and the hunter nearly doubled over. Vaguely, he could hear the monster laughing through the pounding of blood in his ears. The heat was suffocating, all consuming, in a way that was both amazing and horrifying. His eyes locked with the creature as a pathetic whine bubbled out of his mouth. It smiled back at him, sharp teeth glinting in the low lights.

“What did you _do_ to me?” Rhys asked, voice wavering with both intense pleasure and fear.

The monster laughed, rich and warm, as it whispered against Rhys’ ear. “ _You_ did this to yourself. _You_ entered _my_ domain and now you have to face the consequences.”

Rhys couldn’t suppress a needy whimper when the beast ran its crawls through his hair. His eyes watered, every sensation too much. It was burning him from the inside out. His hand tore at his clothes, uncaring as buttons popped and fabric ripped. He was too _hot_. He needed relief, in any way he could get it. The creature laughed again, practically taunting Rhys for his neediness.

“Oh, look how desperate you’re getting.” It teased, claws running along Rhys’ collarbone. “I bet you’ll be begging me in moments.”

Rhys sobbed, eyes screwing shut to attempt to stop tears from falling.Once his shirt was off, he pressed the heel of his palm against his livid erection, trying to will it down. It only resulted in him feeling even more aroused. The monster still had him pinned against the rock, watching with an amused gaze. The vault hunter fumbled with the clasps of his belt and simpered helplessly. One of the creature’s clawed hands continued to run playfully along Rhys’ chest tattoos.

After another unsuccessful attempt to open his pants, Rhys leveled his teary eyes at the being before him. “ _Please.”_

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, you’re going to have to speak up.” It taunted, hands stilling on Rhys’ chest.

Rhys pressed against its chest, sobbing into its skin. “Please, please, please, _Jack_!”

The creature purred triumphantly, curling one of its arms around Rhys’ form possessively. Its claws shredded Rhys’ cargos with ease, scratching against the hunter’s flesh hard enough to break skin. Rhys screamed in pain and relief. His arm shot forward to scratch at the monster’s chest. It laughed again, its other hand coming up to force Rhys’ chin up. It pressed its lips to Rhys’, working his mouth open easily with his tongue. Rhys whined, hips bucking into the air fruitlessly.

“So needy… You’d come as soon as I touched you, wouldn’t you?” It purred, pressing its lips to Rhys’s throat, teeth pressing just hard enough to bruise his flesh.

Rhys shouted, writhing at the teeth on his neck. “Y-ye-oh fuck please-yes!”

The creature wrapped its hand around Rhys’ dripping cock, flicking a clawed thumb over the head. His orgasm punched all the breath out of him, cum coating the monster’s hand. Rhys felt dazed but the heat didn’t lessen. He was still so aroused, his body oversensitive but still screaming for release. Another sobbing whine escaped Rhys’ lips, his hand weakly batting the monster’s fingers away from his cock.

It caught the hunter’s wrist easily and smirked, “What the matter, pumpkin?” It asked, “Getting a little overwhelmed?”

Rhys stared into the monster’s eyes. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he bared his throat to the beast. It purred and tugged the Vault hunter away from the rocks and plants. Rhys didn’t fight, his head is too clouded with need. A small gasp escaped him when he felt its tail rubagainst his hole, forcing another sob from the amber haired man.

The monster set his down on a smooth rock slab near the pool, easily pinning Rhys’ arm above his head. “Oh, I’m going to spend a _long_ time torturing you, pumpkin.” 

“I’m sorry…” Rhys hiccuped, arching his lithe form up. “Please, please, _please_ I’m sorry.”

The beast cackled, pressing its hips against Rhys to make the boy cry out louder. Rhys could feel its erection pressing against his pelvis. He tried to wriggle in the monster’s grip, wether to press closer or get away, he wasn’t sure. The creature took it as encouragement regardless and ground itself against Rhys. It ran its unoccupied hand along Rhys’ chest, dragging its claws to mark him with angry red lines. It bent forward and licked the line of Rhys’ throat. It purred, the sound reverberating against Rhys’ skin. The Vault hunter screwed his eyes shut and opened his legs wider as an invitation to the creature.

“That’s it… It’s so much easier when you give in.” It praised, rewarding him with a kiss.

Rhys pressed into the kiss, disregarding the ache in his arm to lift himself closer. The monster was right, it was easier. He was sure he was going to die before Vaughn and the others could get to him, so why shouldn’t he enjoy the last moments of his life. He opened up when he felt a probing tongue against the crease of his lips. The beast awarded him another purr, adding fuel to the still burning arousal inside of him.

Something blunt and _large_ pressed against his entrance and a whine of fear escaped him. The creature pulled back and tipped its head inquisitively. For a long moment it just stared at the man, sable eyes shining with consideration. It seemed to decide something, releasing Rhys’ arm in favor of shifting its clawed hands to his hips. Sitting back on its haunches, it lifted him up so most of his weight was resting on his shoulders and his legs were settled on the creature’s shoulders. Rhys began to say something but all words died on his throat when he felt the wet slide of tongue against his hole.

“Oh my god!” Rhys gasped, voice deteriorating into an unintelligible moan. Tears of pleasure prickled at his eyes as the beast’s tongue began working him open.

The Vault hunter screwed his eyes shut and whined, hand scrambling uselessly in the rock under him. The beast’s tongue teased at the ring of muscle before plunging inside of him. All of breath left in Rhys’ lungs in a cry as his second orgasm crashed into him. Tears stained his cheeks as his cock drooled against his abdomen, still livid even after coming twice. The monster let out a pleased hum at Rhys’ moan, tongue delving deeper into him. The amber haired man felt so open and _slick_ , his hole practically dripping with saliva.

“You’re opening up so easy, kiddo…” The creature praised, pulling back to speak. “You’re just begging for me to fuck you.”

A choked sob cracked from Rhys’ lips. He nodded his head and arched his hips toward the monster’s mouth. It laughed and curled its hands around Rhys’ waist, shifting Rhys to hold him close. It had one arm around the hunter’s waist and one around hips. Rhys threw his arm over the being’s shoulders to cling to it. He whimpered and leaned himself close to catch the other’s lips. The hunter gasped, feeling the solidity of the beast’s chest against his own as it settled to flip their positions.

“W-what… are you going to do to me?” Rhys asked, shuddering as he felt something hot and slick prodding at his hole.

It laughed, scratching one clawed hand down Rhys’ back, marking him even further. “Oh, kitten… You’re doing this to yourself.”

It spread Rhys’ cheeks and prodded its cock against his prepped hole. The initial breach was painful and slow but Rhys couldn’t stop himself from moaning. His cock was trapped between his stomach and the monster’s chest, dripping precome. Its hands held Rhys’ cheeks spread as the hunter was skewered down.The beast’s cock was nothing like Rhys had ever felt. It was thick and ridged, the head pressing right against his prostate. 

“Heh, look at you… You’re already fucking yourself on my cock.” The creature chuckled, moving its hands to Rhys’ sides.

Rhys gasped, not realizing that he had bee canting his hips down. He looked into the other’s eyes, a keening moan escaping his parted lips. It rocked its hips up, pulling more and more desperate sounds from the auburn haired man. Rhys’ mind was blurring, his vision clouding as he felt the monster’s cock press every sensitive nerve inside of him. The third time he came, Rhys knew he was going to black out. It was all too much, he couldn’t see, could only feel the oversensitive pain-pleasure.

Vaguely, he could feel the beast’s mouth on his skin, biting and marking him as it rutted into him. He clung himself tighter to the beast, hips refusing to still even though his nerves were screaming with overstimulation. His mind clouded even further when the creature kissed him, stealing away his breath. The last thing he heard before he lost consciousness was the monster’s laugh.

 

 

_Rhys! Rhys, god-damnit if you don’t wake up, I’m going to kill you!_

Rhys whined, turning his head away from the noise. He felt like he had been hit by a caravan, eaten by a skag and then shat out. After a moment of attempting, the hunter cracked his eyes open. Vaughn was above him, looking sheet white but relieved. There were tears in his eyes and Rhys realized belatedly that it was the brunet who had been calling out to him.

“Why am I cold?” He asked, swallowing with an audible click.

Vaughn’s brows furrowed and his frown deepened. “You’ve only got my emergency blanket on… I-do you know why you’re naked, Rhys?”

A deep flush colored Rhys’ face. He tugged the blanket over himself as he sat up with a hiss. Everything below his bellybutton was aching. He knew _exactly_ why he was naked, but there was no way in hell he was telling Vaughn; at least, not immediately. He looked around, convinced the beast would be back any moment.

“Let’s just get out of here…” He deflected, looking at Vaughn. “Oh! And stay away from the flowers…”

**Author's Note:**

> I did _research_ for this... If you're curious click this:  
>  http://bad-dragon.com/products/guardian


End file.
